Gintsu week 2016
by Gakupoid2m
Summary: A bunch of short stories I came up with for Gintsu week 2016! Day 1: Ghosts Day 2: Candy Day 4: Lazy Day 6: Late night snack
1. Ghost stories

**Hey guys!**

 **These are gonna be some stories I came up with for Gintsu week**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsukuyo opened her eyes and looked towards the door with a curious expression. She could've sworn that she saw someone shine a flashlight into the room just a moment ago. There it was again. Someone quickly walked by with a torch in their hands.

Tsukuyo got up and looked around the room in order to see if anyone had left the room to go to the lavatory or get some water. Seeing that no one had left there sleeping place she got even more curious as to who it was roaming outside their room, Well it could've just been one of the boys of their class but you could never be so sure and it didn't help the fact that their class had come to a freaking old mansion for their trip. Tsukuyo got out of her futon and quietly tip toed her way around the room, careful not to wake anyone up.

She sighed once she got to the other side and looked back. After making sure that the girls were still sleeping soundly she turned and faced the door. Not that it really mattered but her life seemed like some kind of horror movie considering the fact that her friends had taken the courtesy of telling each other scary stories just three hours ago.

A silhouette appeared on the door making Tsukuyo jump back just a little. The mysterious person was standing outside the door like it had been just a moment ago. The height seemed to be quite close to hers. Tsukuyo gulped and slid the door open.

The shadow bounced back almost as if it were scared and fell on the floor. The flashlight rolled onto the ground and conveniently faced the owner.

"Oh, it's just you." Tsukuyo squinted a little to make out his face. There were sweat beads glistening on his forehead and he looked as if all life had been sucked out of him.

"The hell you do mean by that?! You scared the shit out me." Gintoki shouted in a whisper. His breath seemed to be caught in his chest. He placed a hand on his chest to calm himself down.

"I should be the one saying that, what the hell do you think you're doing, sneaking around in the middle of the night like that?" Tsukuyo closed her hands into a fist.

"It's none of your business." Gintoki looked towards the other side and stuck out his tongue.

Tsukuyo sighed once again and turned to go back. Guess it really wasn't some evil ghost trying to murder her whole class on their school trip.

"What are you doing up so late anyway?" Gintoki crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her.

"I couldn't sleep well." Tsukuyo replied quietly, figuring that fighting would get them nowhere. She faced him once again and saw a twinkle in his eyes. He was planning something and Tsukuyo was sure of it.

"You wanted to go the bathroom but were too scared to go alone weren't you?" Gintoki said smugly thinking that he could use this little plan to get her to escort him to the toilet. _It's not that he was scared just that he got lost easily, mind you…_

Tsukuyo caught onto his little scheme all too quickly and face-palmed.

"You're saying that but who really is the scaredy cat out of us? You were just scared now weren't you, when I opened the door?" Tsukuyo maintained her composure. She wasn't going to yell at him and wake everyone up at this hour of the night.

"Th-that was just because of your ugly face!" Gintoki tried not to stutter.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Tsukuyo turned and faced the door once again. Her mind already positive he was going to stop her somehow.

"Okay, okay… wait. I really need to go the toilet." Gintoki made an embarrassed face but he made himself feel better by thinking that it could've been worse. It could've ended in him going to the washroom alone and pissing himself before even getting there.

Tsukuyo sighed. Well, not like she had anything better to do. For some reason she couldn't really sleep well. She had just spent the last few hours staring at the ceiling or counting how many croaks she could hear from outside the window.

She started walking towards the long corridor which led to the lavatory. Gintoki picked up on her movements quickly and searched around for the flashlight which had fallen from his hands not long ago and started following her.

The trip to the toilet was, well 'quite interesting' in Tsukuyo's opinion and 'extremely horrifying' in Gintoki's belief. He still didn't know what the hell flew over them while they were walking down the suspiciously creaky hallway but whatever it was, either Satan spawned it or it was Satan himself.

With Gintoki still clinging onto her sleeve and shaking like a leaf, they both stood outside their destination.

"You better not go back while I'm still in there, swear on your life!" Gintoki took a trembling step towards the door.

"Just finish up quickly."

Gintoki opened the door and boy was it dark inside. Gintoki gulped and tried flashing the torch in there in hopes of finding a switch or something so that he could turn on the lights but to no avail, Gintoki couldn't even see past the threshold let alone find a power button.

"What's taking you so long?" Tsukuyo got closer to him and peeked over his shoulder. _Yup, it was dark._

"We're going to die." Gintoki looked back at her all pale, "There is no way that I'm going to step inside there alone." Gintoki shook off the thought of him being dragged to hell by the toilet demon that his friends were telling him about earlier (much to his discontent).

Tsukuyo felt a shiver run down her spine. The darkness of the room was getting to her. She started to wonder if the thing she saw around the corner a while ago was really just her imagination or not. This really wasn't going too well.

"C-can you come inside with me… I don't think I can hold it any longer." Tsukuyo almost choked when she heard these words. The guy she has the _tiniest_ crush on had asked if she could come inside the bathroom with him because he was too afraid of peeing alone.

 _Talk about cliché._

Well, needless to say Tsukuyo didn't agree to what he said but on the bright side she found the switch to the light, and after taking Gintoki back to his room (He asked her to) She came back to hers and decided she might be the most stupidest person alive on earth for liking someone who was a complete _moron_

* * *

 **Leave a review!**


	2. Cotton candy

**Day 2: Candy**

 **Enjoy! Be sure to support Gintsuweek on tumblr.**

"Cotton candy?"

"Cotton candy." Tsukuyo smoked her kiseru calmly and looked at the man sitting right across her. The yorozuya compound seemed empty so she assumed Kagura and Shinpachi were out.

"Are you serious?" Gintoki looked at her in disbelief. He knew that the blond ninja had been raised underground her whole life and was unfamiliar with some things from the surface, and he never blamed her for it… but he never would have guessed that the matter was this serious. Yes, the 'Death god courtesan' had just told him that she didn't have a slightest clue of what 'cotton candy' was.

Tsukuyo nodded her head and continued smoking. A few days ago Hinowa had asked Tsukuyo to take Seita to the carnival that was being set up the next weekend. Seita had gotten all excited about it and told Tsukuyo about how ecstatic he was about trying this 'cotton candy', She just quietly agreed without thinking much about it until she realized a few minutes later that she had no idea what the hell Seita was talking about and then here she was, seeking out guidance from the one man she knew would know something about this fluffy wondrous candy.

Gintoki tried his best to comprehend her request.

"Take me out to eat cotton candy." Yup, it just didn't make sense.

He took a deep breath, in and out. This was real.

"Um… Just to be sure. You do know what candy is right?" he asked her in hopes that her answer would be yes.

"Moron, of course I know that much!" Gintoki thanked the candy spirits when he felt a few kunai stuck in his head. It would've been unreal if she had actually made an oblivious face and answered 'no'.

"Man, this is really serious. You really need to get out more now that the ceiling is open." Gintoki got up from the couch and straightened himself. He grabbed his bokuto off of the table and went towards the door. Once there he signaled her to follow him.

The candy shop wasn't that far and Tsukuyo heard Gintoki say that this one opened up about a few months ago and how she wouldn't know because she was busy avoiding the surface world, which earned him a beating and another set of kunai lodged in his head.

The shop looked pretty expensive and Tsukuyo saw all kind of different candy laid out in the counter. The colors and the shapes overwhelmed her very much. She looked at some of the decorations they had set up in one corner of the shop, there was a little board near them with exclaimed that they were made of candy as well.

"Isn't this a bit too high-end, Gintoki?" Tsukuyo whispered to him, felling a little uneasy.

"Why are you complaining? Don't you guys have golden balls and rods hiding up in your vaults?" Gintoki replied remembering the little accident they had when they visited Yoshiwara on New Year's Eve.

"Here you are." The shopkeeper said as he handed over the candy to Tsukuyo.

"Ah, thank you." She accepted it and took out some money to pay the man. She placed in on the counter when she felt a slight nudge and looked up to see Gintoki's arm on the counter beside hers, placing some money on the counter as well. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to understand what he was doing.

"My treat." Gintoki looked nonchalantly at the display that was hung up behind the counter, showcasing different sweets and confectioneries they had to offer.

"I can pay for my own things." She said, returning her gaze towards his hand.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Gintoki scratched the back of his head and then gave out a sigh. Tsukuyo stayed silent and then looked over to the clerk to was looking at them, a little bit confused.

"I'll take another one." She said politely. It was Gintoki's turn to look at her with surprise.

"What?" she looked back at him and took small bite out of the pink fluffy candy in her hand, "You pay for mine, and I'll pay for yours." The sweet taste filled her mouth almost immediately as the spun sugar melt in her mouth. It wasn't really her cup of tea but what the hell; she might as well eat the whole thing. The shopkeeper came back with another one and handed it over to Gintoki. After paying for each other they left the shop and started walking towards the Yorozuya compound in silence. If Tsukuyo learned two things about 'cotton candy', they would probably be that they were sweet as hell and second, Gintoki loved them, which she kind of already knew seeing as the man would gulp down anything even remotely sugary in a second.

"Is it good?" Gintoki said throwing away the stick in the nearby bin.

"So-so." Tsukuyo said, as they continued walking in the streets of Kabukicho. They were pretty much empty, except for a few drunkards walking here and there, making everything seem lazy. Tsukuyo took another bite out the confectionery but when she saw a familiar shade of silver mixed in with a pink of the candy she was a bit stupefied as to what was happening. She backed off a little and blushed madly when she saw a certain perm-headed samurai leaning down and taking bite out of the cotton candy.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she stuttered a bit.

"I thought you didn't like it that much," Gintoki dead-panned, "So I'm helping you finish it off."

Tsukuyo just blushed harder, _What the hell was he thinking getting so close to her face like that?_

"You okay?" He made a worried expression. He studied her face for a while longer before finally realizing what was going on, "I wasn't trying to kiss you. Did your heart start to flutter?" He smirked annoyingly. Tsukuyo waned to smash his face against a wall but settled on striking him with her deadly kunai instead, "Moron! I'm going home." She yelled and started stomping off towards Yohsiwara, leaving Gintoki to take out the black daggers lodged in his head.

* * *

 **Leave a review.**


	3. Bed hair

Gintoki took in her scent as he brought her closer to him. He nuzzled in the back of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smelled like lilacs with a tinge of cigarettes mixed here and there but all in all he liked it. He heard her mumble something quietly and felt her shift.

The room was quiet except for the ceiling fan which turned above them and the continuous 'tick tock' of the clock. The room was bathed in a blue hue due to the sky-colored curtains that hung over the windows. A gentle breeze came into the room making the curtains fly a little. Feeling a little cold Gintoki pulled the covers over them.

After a while she turned to face him and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times as if she was confused. Gintoki didn't blame her though; she was pretty drunk last night after all.

She looked up to face him and blushed, feeling a little unused to this proximity. She tried to hide her face into the blanket. It had been almost a month since they started living together and waking up next to him still electrified the shit out of her. Tsukuyo tried to recollect the events of last night but the only thing she could remember was being carried home by a shaggy blue-looking thing and falling asleep as soon as she reached home.

"You awake." Gintoki yawned, not wanting to let go of her because he knew what was coming next...

"What time is it?" Tsukuyo got up from the bed abruptly and looked at the clock hanging over the right wall. The timekeeper indicated that it was a quarter to ten. Gintoki sighed when he saw her panic and tugged her sleeve, asking to lie back down but Tsukuyo refused.

"It's Sunday." Gintoki groaned in annoyance.  
"I have errands to run, it's this late already." Tsukuyo tried to jump off the bed however Gintoki jerked her back to bed.

"It's not even ten. Normal people don't consider that late." Gintoki closed his eyes because he was still sleepy. He loosened his grip on her thinking she wasn't going to resist anymore but boy was he wrong. The moment he let go of her she was up once again.

"Well I do." Tsukuyo jolted up and grabbed her watch from the nightstand. Gintoki gave out whine and also sat up. He yawned once again.

Tsukuyo was about to make a beeline for the toilet when she felt him pull her back down. The workaholic landed on the bed side with an 'oomph' and before she could protest she felt him run his fingers through her hair.

"Your hair looks crazy." Gintoki said drowsily, he rubbed his left eye in an attempt to drive away his sleepiness. A little dumbfounded Tsukuyo looked at the mirror which hung in the middle of wall opposite to them and saw the mess her hair was in. _How drunk was she last night?_

Gintoki continued combing her hair out until it was finally untangled. He smoothed her hair down one last time before bunching it up together.

"Maybe a ponytail?" she heard him whisper quietly. Her heart started to beat a little faster, _as if combing her hair wasn't already enough._

"I-I can do my own hair." She stuttered a bit.

He just let out a muffled 'mhm' and went on with trying to get her hair into the right position. He used a few strands of her hair to tie the pony tail but instead of being in the middle the pony tail leaned more towards the left. He made an interesting face as he let her hair down again and started from scratch.

Another failure. He scratched his head and frowned but nonetheless began once again, this time more slowly.

After he was done tying the pony tail he looked over at the mirror to see how it looked from the front. Content with how it turned out he mentally patted himself on the back.

"Damn that made me tired, I'm going back to sleep." Gintoki exclaimed. He lied back down on the bed and turned towards the wall.

Tsukuyo studied her hair in the mirror with some interest. Some of her bangs fell on her face and the pony tail looked liked it would come loose if she moved even a little a bit, well it was not like he used a proper hair tie.

After awhile Gintoki felt her get up from the bed and frowned when he saw her lie down right next to him.

"What about your errands?"

"What? It's not like I can go out with this hairstyle." Tsukuyo closed her eyes, pretending to go to sleep.

"Shut up." Gintoki scoffed and pulled her into an embrace again, "You know you like it."

* * *

 **Leave a review**


	4. Late night snack

**Prompt for day 6: Late night snack**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tsukuyo flinched and looked back at the source of the voice and even though his eyes were closed, Gintoki wore the most annoyed expression on his face. The whole reason she was trying to be sneaking was not to wake him up and now here they were.

"Did you really think I was asleep?" Gintoki opened one of his eyes and looked back at her. She was sitting upright and holding the sheet covers in her hands. Gintoki furrowed in brows. He knew that she would try to sneak away during the night so he only just pretended to sleep.

"Ah-I was just-" Tsukuyo stuttered. She let go of the bed sheets and started fiddling with her fingers, trying to think up of an excuse but her brain gave her nothing. She looked like a child who had been caught doing something bad.

Gintoki frowned and rolled over in annoyance, "First Kagura and now you. Do you all have something against my sleep?" He scratched the back of his head. They stayed in silence for awhile before Gintoki got back up and lifted the covers beckoning her to get back inside.

"You're sick; I'm not letting you go to Yoshiwara in the middle of the god damn night. You fainted last time."

Tsukuyo stopped before saying something and looked down again with the same embarrassed face. Her stomach made a cute noise as she mumbled something under her breath. Gintoki leaned in closer to hear what she saying.

"I-I'm not going to Yoshiwara…" She said quietly.

"Sure you aren't." Gintoki made a sarcastic expression and patted the futon lightly. He was seriously getting pissed off now. First she refuses to go the doctor and now she's going off on an adventure in the middle of the night. He sighed when she made obvious that she was not getting back to bed and then it hit him. Tsukuyo's stomach rumbled a little louder this time around.

"You're hungry?" Gintoki made a worried face. He fell back down on the futon when she didn't reply and sighed again, "This is why I told you eat something."

It was Tsukuyo's turn to huff in annoyance now. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away "Would you shut up? I wasn't feeling hungry at that time." This is why she didn't' want to wake him up. Tsukuyo knew that Gintoki would nag her to death if she told him about it. Her stomach grumbled again, making Tsukuyo feel like she would pass out if she didn't eat anything in a second.

"I'm gonna go get myself something to eat." She got out of the futon with a little difficulty considering the fact that she hadn't eaten a morsel in twenty four hours. You couldn't really blame her though, even looking at food made her feel queasy but going on without food for a whole day had taken a toll on her. Once she was at the door she leaned on it slightly and panted slightly.

"Argh, Stop being so stubborn." Gintoki kicked the blankets off of him and made his way to her, while massaging his neck.

"Wait over there." He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face the futon.

Tsukuyo tried to make him let go of her but he picked her up princess-style and carried her all the way over to the mattress despite her protests.

"What do you want to eat?" Gintoki asked her after making sure she was wrapped up like a burrito and wouldn't try to escape. Tsukuyo tried to wriggle around in order to free allow herself a little more space to move around but failed.

"Ice cream." Tsukuyo held the blanket cover up to cover half of her face.

"What?" Gintoki looked at her as if she was an alien or something considering the fact that she never really was a fan of sweets and also because rather than asking for something that would help her gain a little energy she asked for… well, ice cream. Something was definitely wrong with her.

He hung his head over his shoulders trying to contemplate what was going on in her mind. Now, in Gintoki's opinion there was nothing wrong with a person wanting to eat ice-cream in the middle of the night but when the person in question was Tsukuyo, there was definitely something weird going on. Nonetheless Gintoki convinced himself that after living with him for two years anyone would take a liking to sweets.

He set out for buying the requested item after telling Tsukuyo to not even think about stepping out of the futon and when he came back he found her sound asleep on the couch (so much for his warning.)

He set down the ice-cream and walked over to her. Her head was resting on the back on the sofa and her hands were folded over her legs. Gintoki sat down beside her and pushed away some strands of her hair that had fallen on her face. She said something slowly which was barely audible enough for him hear but it put a small smile on his face.

"Me too."

* * *

 **leave a review**


End file.
